


Ты просыпаешься

by pino_cchio



Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie)
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-03
Updated: 2018-05-03
Packaged: 2019-05-01 18:42:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14526783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pino_cchio/pseuds/pino_cchio
Summary: Тебе снится огромная дыра в небе.Тебя снятся мёртвые друзья.Ты просыпаешься.Кошмар не исчезает.





	Ты просыпаешься

**Author's Note:**

> ПОСТ!ВБ.
> 
> Чёрт знает что по свежим следам. Вникудышный огрызок.  
> Мне нужно немного помолчать и подумать.

Всё как в этих дурацких снах, когда ты бегаешь по центру города в поисках проклятого туалета и кроешь почём зря толпы людей на обыкновенно пустынных улицах. Во всём Тертл-Бей как назло не находишь ни одного захудалого толчка и почему-то проходишь мимо всех открытых забегаловок. А потом просыпаешься и понимаешь, что тебе действительно неимоверно хочется поссать, и это возраст, наверное, потому что какого чёрта — пять лет назад ты по ночам в туалет не бегал.

Или, к примеру, во сне у тебя страшно мёрзнут ноги. Вокруг полно обуви, да и вовсе не обязательно ходить босиком по снегу, так что это не самое лучшее твоё решение: открой рот и попроси. Или сними с деревянного индейца: уж если у него есть пончо, то он наверняка при сапогах. Делов-то. Проснись и настучи по материнской плате Пятнице за неприемлемую температуру в комнате.

Или иначе: во сне тебе отрывает руку. Проезжающей машиной, что мчится по центру города на скорости под сто миль в час. За рулём сидит укуренный недомерок, но тебе в общем-то плевать на моральный облик современной молодёжи и градус алкоголя в его крови — тебе оторвало руку. Боли нет. Во сне боль вообще не боль: чувство потери и тупой отголосок фантомного жжения. Раздражение ещё и немного погодя — бесцветное, нездоровое равнодушие: хер с ней, с рукой, на тебя летит огромный грузовик. Просыпаешься, только-только размазанный по асфальту, и понимаешь, что рука онемела. Переворачиваешься, матерясь, на другой бок, перекладываешь неподвижную конечность, как несчастный паралитик, и полночи пялишься в пространство. Во тьме мерещится тот самый грузовик. И ты больше не спишь.

Или вот ещё.

Тебе снится огромная дыра в небе. Снится почти каждую ночь.

Тебя снятся мёртвые друзья. Снятся почти каждую ночь.

Ты просыпаешься.

И небо рвут на клочки порталы. Друзья мертвы. А ты на Титане, за сотни тысяч миль от Земли.

И в общем-то, можно ущипнуть себя за руку. Можно проораться.

Вот только щипать себя нужды нет: в левом боку словно засела огромная металлическая заноза: ни фантомного жжения, ни чувства потери — банальная боль. И проораться не выйдет — ты тут не один.

В ушах воет ветер.

В руках — пепел.

В голове — гулкая пустота.

Удобно сказать, что по-другому было нельзя, и рассыпаться в прах.

Не он же просыпается.

Ты.

— Я не знаю, как тебя зовут.

— Что?

Тони поднимается, придерживая вмиг напомнивший о себе бок.

— Зовут тебя как?

— Небула.

Ты просыпаешься. Кошмар не исчезает.

— На чём ты сюда прилетела?


End file.
